This invention relates to new and useful improvements in re-shaping or straightening ground working tool carrying shanks. Such shanks usually include a substantially horizontal attaching portion by which they are attached to the implement and extend in an arcuately curved major portion to a distal end upon which ground working tools such as cultivator shovels, points or the like may be secured.
The shanks are resilient so that under normal circumstances, they may move rearwardly to clear hard ground portions, small rocks, roots and the like. However, if a relatively large or difficult obstruction is engaged by the ground working tool, the shanks are often displaced beyond the elastic limit of the resilient material and therefore do not return to the original contours. Such displacement may take place either in the arcuately curved major portion or in the attaching portion, depending upon circumstances.
Conventionally, these are straighted or re-shaped by hammering or occasionally, by the application of heat which destroys the original temper or resiliency so that the shanks have to be re-tempered, all of which is time consuming and relatively expensive.